


Doujinshi

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Community: 31_days, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The detectives get a surprise when Akira's given some samples of the manga club's latest doujinshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doujinshi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 22/08 - 'Behind closed doors'. CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan is the property of CLAMP.
> 
> 2014 Notes: I actually sent this fic to CLAMP as part of an international fanbook project we did. Sadly I couldn't speak any Japanese then so they probably couldn't tell what was going on in it, but they loved the fanbook and that's what matters!

Suoh held his head in his hands. It was hopeless. “Kaichou, please… just finish one more report.”

“Give me a minute, Suoh,” said Nokoru, folding yet another crane. “I’ve almost perfected origami!”

“Kaichou! Takamura-senpai!”

Akira burst into the boardroom, his arms full of what looked like a bundle of magazines. “I came as fast as I can. There’s something really important you need to know!”

“What is it, Ijyuin?” asked Suoh, concerned. His underclassman’s face was bright red.

“Well…” Akira muttered, suddenly embarrassed. “Um…”

“It’s alright, Akira,” Nokoru beamed at him. “Whatever it is, you needn’t be shy in saying it.”

“The manga club gave me these!” blurted out Akira, who leant forward and dropped the ‘magazines’ on the table. “I – I – I was just walking by and they gave me these – these things, um… I’m sorry!”

“There’s no need to apologise,” insisted Nokoru, grinning. “Now let’s have a look – Oh.”

“What is it, Kaichou?” asked Suoh, getting up from his desk and walking over to him. In the corner of his eye, he saw the cover of one of the magazines.

_‘Behind Closed Doors: Nokoru-sama and Takamura-san’s Secret Love! A Passionate Tale of Forbidden Romance within CLAMP School!’_

Suoh honestly had no idea what to say. He just stood there, his eyes bulging. On the cover, underneath the title, was an illustration of himself and Nokoru in a suggestive pose. “K – Kaichou… what -”

But Nokoru was already flicking through it. “Hmm, such marvellous artwork! You can tell that the ladies of the manga club put hours of love and care into every page. Every elegant ink stroke -”

“Kaichou!” 

“What?”

Suoh had opened a copy for himself. He couldn’t take his eyes off the page. “P – page thirty, it’s – you’re… that’s not physically possible.”

“Utako-san said that as well,” mused Akira, “maybe they made a mistake.”

“I’m not entirely sure this is appropriate for Kindergartners,” said Nokoru in all seriousness. He shut the book with a thump. “Akira, go and thank the ladies of the manga club for their contribution, and can you also tell them to only circulate it to those in middle school and upwards. In fact, let’s all go and thank them.” Nokoru stood up, a smile plastered across his face. Suoh was still staring at the doujinshi in terror. “Come on, Suoh!”

“I… Kaichou…” Suoh really was quite shaken. “I’m not sure if we should...”

“Of course we should!” Nokoru took the other boy’s arm and steered him towards the door. “Perhaps next time they’ll let us pose for them.”

“Kaichou!”


End file.
